Be Mine, Valentine
by P.O.J.A
Summary: It was supposed to be one night filled with curious moments...that eventually turned into many more of the same. Would either of the hopeless lovers ever allow emotions to get entangled?
1. Dreams

Be Mine, Valentine

**RATED**: M for adult content, adult language, violence and lemon scenes (so you can't say i didn't warn you)

**Disclaimer: Watanabe told me to tell you guys that i own the plot, but not the fic and its characters before i'm met with a painful death ;'(**

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is my first try at a Cowboy Bebop fic so plz bear with me. The manifest to write this came after watching the series firstly (just one episode and I was sprung…Spike is so hott) as well as reading a couple fanfic before writing, so thanks to NeuroticallyHers and Naoko Asakura for firstly enforcing my inspiration to write with your awesome fics (guys, u gotta check them out, "Love Hate" and "Do it already" respectively) as well as giving me the ok to try it out, so I hope u like and support and reviews always appreciated. Note, all thoughts are in italic ok. Arigato ;)

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm…another day, another dream," Spike sighed as he allowed one eyelid to flutter open upon the resounding of his alarm clock. With a brief yawn he sat upright on his bed and proceeded to rise and perform his morning ritual of two hours of Jeet Kune Do practice before breakfast.

The immense pulsing of his muscles and the sweat raining down his back signaled the end of his training as well as the start of a well deserved shower. With towel draped over his shoulders he opened the door to the bathroom and was met with a most welcoming sight.

She stood there, watching herself in the mirror whilst lazily brushing her teeth, body arched over the sink for leverage. Her sleepwear- if you can call it that- consisted of a white silk tank top with complimentary boyshorts. Sometimes Spike swore her clothes never saw a sewing machine. Nonetheless there were moments he would appreciate the eye-candy on board, no matter how incensed he is about actually allowing a woman aboard the Bebop; these were one of them.

Her voluptuous self was more than any man could want, but he knew all to well she was the devil's candy and would bring any man nothing but trouble. Her short-temper and audacious attitude was almost always the cause of their continual arguments, especially when it came to her financial 'earnings'; no wonder she earned the name Poker Alice! But despite her seemingly rough interior, she was pure sex goddess on the outside, with her busty upper region and a torso that curved in nicely down towards a glorious ass which seemed to frame legs that were endless…yeah, if he didn't despise the fit of piques so rightly associated with the opposite sex…

Unraveling himself free from his primal urges Spike returned his thoughts to his task ahead and realized that Faye's bathroom break was long overdo. Simply recommencing with his daily regimen, which included irritating the daylights out of Faye, he decided to inform her of such.

"You missed a spot," he teased nonchalantly as he watched her expression shift from boredom and fatigue to annoyance.

She took a cup of water from the counter and rinsed her mouth before she retorted "Screw you lunkhead."

As she gathered some more water into her hands to wash her face, Spike took her state of self-involvement as prime opportunity to return her offer of thanks.

"Anytime babe," he replied as he rolled his towel into a coil and with a flick of the wrist, he whipped the small end of flesh left exposed by her boyshorts as she bent over to wash her face. With a burst of laughter at her dumbfounded expression Spike high-tailed it out of the bathroom and as though nothing happened, began to stroll the hallways in search of Jet and breakfast. He didn't get very far though as within seconds Faye dashed out fuming, her bottom slightly sore at the sharp touch of the damp towel.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she jumped atop his back, sending them both plummeting to the hard cold ground. Arms wound around his neck Faye tried her utmost to choke every molecule of oxygen out of his system, but to no avail as before she could tightly secure her arms around, he gripped them and reversing their positions, he pinned those delicate weapons of war above her head with his own and pressed his weight onto her entrapping her neatly under him.

"Thanks for the compliment," he smirked as he watched the figure beneath him try to wiggle and fidget her way from his grasp. His strength surpassed her expectations by far; he may not look it, but hidden under his small frame lies a lethal weapon of skill and brut physical force, and a closer look at the biceps that held her confirmed it. He was winning this fight, his cocky grin said it all, and Faye would have nothing of the sorts. If she could only free her leg, she may just be able to knee him from the side and if her hit is hard enough, he may loosen his grip and she'll be free to repay his actions.

She'd try to move her leg from under him. He'd press down harder and stop her. This dance continued for a while with Spike enjoying every minute of Faye's torture until she somehow managed to slip her right leg free, but with the shift of weight Spike came down on her and he was no longer pinning down her leg, but what lay between it. At first she didn't realize the consequences of her actions, but the abrupt change on Spike's face brought her back to reality. The smug grin he held was wiped clean as horror and confusion replaced it. It was when his member made itself known with hers did her eyes too fill with trauma of what was happening.

Spike Spiegel was lying between her legs, _and_ he was slowly getting aroused by the second.

He should have moved, why hadn't he done this as yet? He kept his gaze fixed on her, though it was clear his mind was very distant. As he had taken advantage of a situation, so would she as she took that free leg and executed her initial plan of 'taking down Spike'. The more she moved her leg though, the more she allowed them to rub against each other, so she had to make her move swift. A small smile crept onto her face before Spike could register what she was about to do.

"Ugh, damn you…shit," he screeched grinding his teeth with each word as she crawled from under him and placed another kick to his abdomen.

"Remember that next time you plan on messing with me," she scoffed before heading to the kitchen when Jet greeted her first.

"I thought you were never coming out," the cyborg asked his femme fatale.

"Oh good morning to you to Jet, how are you, good? Me, I'm having a splendid morning myself thanks for asking. Hmmm…is that breakfast in your hand there? Let me guess, fried beef with green peppers, right?" she said in an unusually cheerful tone it started to scare Jet just a bit.

"Uh, yeah," he replied uneasily. As he glimpsed down and saw his comrade grimacing in pain by his feet, he was in the process of asking Faye what happened, but considering the amount of swearing Spike was doing, the situation was believed to be self-explanatory.

_These two, will they ever stop fighting?_

"Alright, playtime's over I know she couldn't have hit you that hard so get your sorry ass up before breakfast gets cold," Jet mildly scolded as he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the breakfast setting. True she didn't hit _that_ hard, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch. But it wasn't the assault that kept him down, but what happened prior to it all.

It felt good to have the warmth of a woman under him again, and memories of his last coupling painted a bitter-sweet picture for Spike, for that was one shared with Julia before their suicide mission. No wonder he'd given up on women, it just wasn't meant to be.

--

A week passed and neither had said a word to the other about what happened that morning. Then again, nothing was to be said. They were off again on another bounty hunting mission that went terribly wrong. Today just wasn't Spike's day, and Faye was surely going to let him know when they landed.

"Oh Christ," Jet sighed from behind the monitor of his computer as he watched via vid-cam the wrecked vehicles making their way to the hanger. He had his work cut out for him, no need in rushing things, and from the looks of it Faye had some steam to blow off with Spike, why get tangled in the crossfire?

"Look what you did to my ship you jackass!" The scream of the enraged woman traveled for all aboard the Bebop to hear.

_Yep, I think it's safer to lounge in here for a while…_

"Don't blame your poor flying skills on me Faye darling," Spike exhaled as he jumped off his beloved prize in no more better shape than the Redtail. "And don't even think about blaming me for losing that bounty." He fidgeted in his pocket for his lighter, God he could do with a smoke right about now. Where was the damn lighter?

"Oh please Spike, I had him right where I wanted him. You just had to take glory for this one, huh? You just_ had_ to ram into _my_ craft to slow him down!"

"Would you rather I slam into your crapheap or let you get taken out by his missile?" He rarely got angry, but Faye was pushing his buttons now. He tried to save her, and this was her form of gratitude. Bitch.

_Next time she's rotting in hell lest I save her sorry ass._

"I'm more that capable of handling myself, I don't need you to save me. And the money for the repairs of my 'crapheap' is coming out of your wallet," she spat out as she turned to examine the damage done once again. Damn if she isn't gonna make him pay for this.

"It looks no different than when it took off, kind of like its owner," he lashed back. Their insult game had officially begun.

She turned slowly and walked up to him, challenging him head on with emerald eyes blazing like a green balls of fury. Any minute now Spike was sure that gaze was gonna cast him into stone.

"You selfish egotistical asshole, how dare you wreck my property and not take responsibility for it!"

"Better an egotistical asshole than a tight-assed uncouth Roma who looks more like she should be working in the red-light district," was his silky reply. The anger in her boiled tenfold with that response and he knew it, smirking just a bit as the corners of her lips tightened in preparedness for some swearing.

"At least I'll be getting paid. Besides, I'd rather my sexual appeal to that of an unkempt Lupin III wannabe cabbage-patched doll any day," and she ruffled some green locks between her fingers. Her devilish smile was aggravatingly sexy, and Spike wanted so desperately to wipe it off her face.

"At a loss of words or- " Before another smug remark could escaper her lips Spike had ravaged them with his own, gently shoving her back to rest against the nearest wall for support.

_What the hell is he doing?_

But her mind didn't want to think at that point, just act and live in the moment, the heat, and passion that belonged to Spike Spiegel.

Without faltering she returned his affection as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, wanting more of his touch. Since that morning a week ago her nights had been filled with haunting dreams, dreams of her legs snaked around his waist whilst he drove them to a maddening ecstasy. Dreams where she'd wake up in his loving embrace and drown once again in the warmth that was his until he'd pull her in for another full Monte.

Dreams…that's all they'll ever be.

But here she was now, living out a fragment of it. She'd grown to appreciate his company when she first joined the crew. After all, he drank, smoked and swore just like her, the perfect bar buddy. And as the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, that appreciation grew into affection, no matter how much of a jackass she still classified him as, however true it was. And the year finally came when he'd left. He'd left not only the crew, he'd left her. She couldn't blame him for seeking out his lost love, but why did it have to be to his detriment? Didn't she mean anything to him; wasn't it enough that she'd held her Glock to him to make him stay?

No. Julia is far more important. Faye Valentine has no part to play in his life. Yet here he is exploring her sweet cavern of a mouth, drugging her with his scent and touch. That's all it'll ever be, this is all they'll ever have, and for now she'll live with that contentment.

The kissed deepened each time they broke for air, his hands uncontrolled as he roamed over the rear he had admired from afar for too long. He reached down firm and grabbed it, rocking their hips together wanting her to feel his needs as well. When did the woman start looking so damn hott when she got mad? Their arguing had been routine, why was this happening now?

Something had stirred in him that morning, an inner desire fueled by curiosity. It was the first time they'd been so proximate, and in the process he'd felt the God given gift that made her woman. Maybe 'cause it had been a while since he'd felt the flesh of a woman, yeah, that had to be the reason his primal urges were going ballistic and this very moment he had the vixen melting like putty in his arms. Whatever it was, it felt damn good.

He continued his ministrations down her neck and soaked in the faint aroma of jasmine. God she smelt as good as she felt under him, and his body ached to feel and explore more of this Faye Valentine. Her breaths came in gasps now and she pulled him closer, loving the wetness of his tongue on her neck, dipping lower each time she sucked in a mouthful of air.

_Spike…_

She'd moan his name inwardly, afraid to give him the satisfaction of his pleasing her so intensely, a fulfillment that was rightfully earned. His hands moved upward now, grazing her thigh gently, sensing the gooseflesh rise up at his touch. At last he reached the target, her beloved breasts. He'd never admit it but they'd tempt him every time she stretched her hands upward and her top would rise an inch higher, teasing him, testing his self-control. Now his possibilities were limitless to the pleasure he could give them. But first, the button. That single barrier that prevented him from satisfying her needed to be removed. His fingers carefully released it from the hole as his hands dipped in to grab hold of her bosom. He teased one nipple, stringing and plucking it between his fingers like a musician. Then again, to him sex was an art form and should be treated as such. Her soft cry at the pleasure that shot up to her chest was the beginning of the symphony he would orchestrate. Oh yes, they were most definitely going to make music in the hanger!

Her mind was racing, but at the sound of boots clicking metal all logical thoughts seeped back and Faye for the first time opened her eyes since the kiss. It was Jet, most likely coming to inspect the damage done to their respective vehicles. He couldn't see them like this, he'd never let her live past it! She did the one thing that came to mind then.

_I'm sorry Spike._

She'd released her hold on him and shoved him a good distance away before delivering a left hook to an already sore jaw. Kissing is a lot of hard work after all.

"Damn lunkhead of a jackass, you're paying," she barked at him before storming off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"You do that," Jet said as he walked in on the abuse of his comrade once again. "Oh, by the way Faye, you're, um, button?"

Confused a bit, she looked down to see that her infamous yellow top was clinging for dear life onto her breast before they would show themselves to the world.

"Thanks," she said indifferently as she buttoned it back, a deep red blush fighting its way onto her porcelain skin. "See you for dinner," and she waved them off before partaking in a cold bath to cool down her flooded system.

Jet glimpsed at the bushy haired boy next to him precariously rubbing his throbbing jaw. Pointing in the direction of the Redtail he said, "I'm guessing you're helping me pay for that?"

"To hell with that piece of shit," Spike shrugged off as he went to the kitchen, suddenly craving the tasteless green peppers sans beef Jet favours as a meal. Silently he'd thank her for hitting him, for if she hadn't heard Jet coming they'd be caught in a pretty compromising situation, and Spike wasn't much of a negotiator. Nonetheless this was the second time she'd abuse him when they were caught in a moment. Yes my friends, it was about her time to pay for her actions.

**----**

**So what did you think? If you like, hate, read it before from another person, or just can't wait for me to continue, let me know and send a review and I'll try my best to update as soon as. Just letting you know though next week is a pretty hectic week for me, but when things simmer down you'll get your update. Ja ne ;)**


	2. It's just sex

**Watanabe: So I hear your writing a fic post The Real Folk Blues.**

**P.O.J.A: Yep, have you read it yet?**

**Watanabe: Actually I just did.**

**P.O.J.A: Really? What do you think of it so far?**

**Watanabe: I think the reviews say it all. I just wanted to make sure you're giving me credit for what's rightfully mine.**

**P.O.J.A: (sweat drop) of course! Hehe, it's his you guys, ok, ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES HIS!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Christ will the two of you get off your lazy asses for once! There's work to be done in the hanger and I could do with a hand," Jet scolded as he wincingly gazed down at the sight before him in the living room. There they were, the two sloth of the Bebop, both sprawled out on their respective couches. Spike lay on his stomach in his familiar spot on the tattered yellow sofa, a cigarette shifting from side to side in his mouth, its smoke filling the air in all its toxic glory. Faye on the other hand had her legs crossed over an arm of the chair, her arms doing the same, and a half empty bottle of McCormick's resting nicely on her lap as the television played on with neither tuning into the program.

"When's breakfast?" Spike finally said, breaking the small silence that begun to loom after Jet reprimanded them.

"Lazy son of a bitch," Jet scoffed as he shook his head and returned to where he came from. Spike smiled at the small curse and returned his thoughts to Never-Never land until he heard her sigh. That small noise, an indicator of her incredulous ennui, had his mind racing back to events of yesterday in the hanger.

She was on the brink of screaming his name in rapture had they not been interrupted. Maybe it was for the better, but all Spike knew at that time was he wanted Faye, he wanted her in his bed, in his arms. As she sits there, so serene for a change, she has him thinking about the endless ways he could please her, but why? The woman had been nothing but a nuisance since she came aboard, barking orders and wasting his well earned bounty on gambling and shit, so why had she become such a prominent figure in his life now, and why did he want her to stay?

"I'm gonna see if there's anything in that damn kitchen to eat, I'm starved as hell," she said as she hesitantly rose from her seat, a small imprint of where she sat visible for all to see.

"Wait," Spike said with an arm outstretched to hold her in place, never looking up nor moving from his spot. The instant he touched her, her heart began a maddening race. Her body belonged to him, and she despised herself for ever allowing her heart to feel for anyone, especially a man, and a man like Spike Spiegel.

"Gimme that," and he grabbed the bottle that was held loosely by her free hand, taking a quick swig before returning it to its rightful place. "It tastes cheap," he said as he scrapped his tongue on the roof of his mouth trying to erase the bitter taste.

"Tastes like you," was Faye's icy reply as she took a swig herself and proceeded to the kitchen.

"You didn't think so yesterday," he bellowed just before she was out of earshot and returned to his sluggish profile. Fighting the blush that crept up her face, Faye could only swear an "asshole" under her breath as she knew the words spoken were so damn true. Fucking lunkhead.

"Jeez, why do we never have damn food around here?" Faye rebuked as she slammed the refrigerator door shut, causing it to tremble a bit at her fit of anger. Sigh. "Guess I'll go see if Jet needs me in the hanger then," and off she went to see the cyborg mechanic who was steaming pissed at the diligence of his crew, or lack thereof.

"Hey Jet, how's it going there?" Faye asked poised against the wall where Jet was busy hammering away at her RedTail.

"Lemme guess, you found no food," was his satirical response.

"Well see if next time I get up to help your ass," Faye replied sassily.

"And to think it's for your ship. I know Faye, I'm as lazy and ungrateful as you can get." Now that was sarcasm. But he had a point; he's always there preparing meals, getting bounties to put such meals on the table for the greedy bunch, and on top of it all he fixes any damage done to their ships during a mission. Call him fricking mother hen if you like, but the man has been there for his crew, the least they could do is give him a hand when he needs it.

"I'm sorry Jet," Faye fumbled with the words feeling like a complete ass. "Listen…do you need me to make any groceries or anything?"

"I'll do the shopping in a while. Besides, I've got a couple of things I need to get for the Swordfish so we'll be docking off by the nearest gate we meet. Thanks though," and he continued his fiddling with the ship.

"Uh, yeah." No longer essential, Faye decided to take one of her infamous long baths. A good soak is always good for the mind as she had a lot of baggage that needed to be sorted out.

-

"Sweet smell of lavender. Ahh!" Faye sighed as her body made contact with the warmth of the tub waters. Usually she's soaking with a Cosmo magazine, but today the only thing she'd be reading is her thoughts.

_The man's a jackass. Let this be your new mantra. The man's a jackass. A no good, lazy, incredibly sexy and well toned…jackass. God, Spike get out of my mind! Why do you continually evade my thoughts like this, confusing me more and more with your intoxicating kiss? That kiss…did it mean anything? Will anything we share mean anything? _

She expired a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and drowned her sorrows in the draining water as she ended her bath, coming to the conclusion that Spike is not a man to love, nor wants to be love. He wanted her physically, to hold and feel and touch her like lover's do, without the emotional attachment to it all. No, emotions are too messy, and they get people killed. It almost killed him, and it had shred her heart into pieces the day she thought he wasn't coming back for good. Now Faye's not one to be held in her partner's arms after sex, no, she's pure self-sufficiency. Good day, good night, be gone. No fairytale wedding, no happily ever after. A reality they both lived and breathed in, one they didn't want to change. Life was too complicated to be harboured by meaningless things such as love; that's the belief they shared, at least she shared at a point in time. So…what was happening to Miss Independent?

-

"Yo Jet, where's Faye?" Spike asked as he joined his comrade in the hanger.

"And to think I thought you'd come to help me too. I don't know where she is Spiegel, she came a while ago and left," Jet brushed him off. At least Faye had the decency to ask if he wanted help. Nope, not this unappreciative bastard. As smoothly as he came, he left and took to the hallways to see if she'd be in her room. He heard when the tap came off in the bathroom as he passed it, and knew it could only be one person.

_Super hygienic bitch. _

The idea of her being naked behind the metallic door he was now boring a hole through with his eyes was exhilarating as it was perverted. But he could care less what anyone thought, he knew he was a first-class pervert. Oh well. The door made a 'whoosh' as it opened revealing a damp and slightly flustered Valentine. He'd been plaguing her mind the entire bath and here he stood before her, slouched as usual with his thumbs strapped onto the belt lacings of his pants.

"Spike?" she whispered as though saying his name aloud would wake her from this dream. Yes, it had to be a dream; why else would this façade be here, now?

Before another sound was made Spike rammed her back into the bathroom like a predator, locking the door behind them as he took her mouth in his again. Falling into place her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he lifted her to support herself on the rim of the sink. Hands roamed wildly over her breasts, cupping them beneath the comfort of the cotton robe. They'd been denied his pleasing on their last encounter, he wasn't about to let that happen again. But first, let the torture begin.

Spike pinned her hands above her head as he ravished her neck with soft kisses and nibbles, savouring the moans that escaped with each breath she took. The lavender scent was just as enticing as the jasmine was refreshing the last time he took to her neck. Did all women really smell this good? He'd remember Julia wearing faint scents of the expensive perfumes Vicious would buy her, yet the quality could not compare to the natural oils that engulfed Faye's body, the scent the driving force of his animalistic instincts.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

Faye wanted desperately to run her hands through those mossy tresses and cling onto them for dear life as he built up this pressure, this need, in the pit of stomach. It was sending her frenzied with bliss. Eventually her wish as granted as he released her hands to lightly remove the fabric that held onto her shoulders. He gave but one kiss to the spot where the robe was, and multiplied it as he removed the other sleeve from her. Her torso was now bare to him, to his eyes only. He had often wondered how many men have seen these devout breasts that rose and fell with the smallest of heart beats. He'd never see her bring back any to the Bebop, nor did she check into a motel if they docked off on a satellite. In any event she was his now and that grim satisfaction was enough to fuel his hunger for her body more.

Reaching down he allowed the pad of his thumb to finish where it had left off. He received a whimper in response as the tiny mounds rose to the touch of his course hand onto them. Making small circles on and around them earned his head a tight pull from Faye's hands as she bit down hard on her bottom lip in fear that Jet or Ed may hear her cries. Any second now she was sure she'd draw blood. Feeling them harden beneath his fingertips was divine. Feeling them soften in his mouth would prove to be sweeter. As planned he took one nipple in his mouth still strumming the other with his hand.

"Oh God, Spike!" Faye hissed out as immense pleasure shot through her entire system. Her eyes were closed tight now, her grip on his hair even tighter. She didn't want him to know how good it felt to have him like this, but her mouth betrayed her as she allowed the words to escape her lips. For now he would have this power over her, but how long will she permit it to continue?

His tongue rolled and flicked over that taunt nipple, reducing it to its soft pink self. Her throaty moans made Spike want to test and tease her more, but he'd save that for another time. For now, his job was done. Kissing it one last time he removed himself from her bosom and stepped back with a sleek grin across his face. He watched her flustered expression shift from a greedy want and need to raw confusion as he slowly exited the bathroom, back first, and with a wave he'd opened and shut the door leaving her behind to soak in idyllic memories.

He made her pay for her actions at the hanger, just as promised.

When the reality hit her that he'd left her sitting on the bathroom sink, half exposed and thirsty for more of him, did Faye spring up and gather herself before dashing off to find him. She had questions, he had the answers.

"Spike!" she cried out as she caught him idly strolling to his room. He stopped, but never turned to face her. "Why did you—"

"See a need, fill a need," was the simple response that escaped his lips.

"But I…I don't understand—"

"What's there to understand Faye?" He walked to his door and stopped only to say, "We both have an itch we're dying to scratch, so if you want relief find me here, tonight," and with that he was gone. Faye could only stand there in the hallway as the data processed in her head.

_He wants to sleep with you Faye, and you want the same. God how pathetic can two people really get, to have to settle for such fucked up souls as us?_

With her newfound conclusion Faye resumed to her room to dress and ponder some more on whether or not he was serious about what he said, and if she was serious enough to take him up on his offer.

Dinner was eaten in silence, earning them both strange glances from Jet. Ed, she could care less what was going on between Spikey-person and Faye-Faye.

"Since when are Beavis and Butthead so damn quiet? C'mon you two, fess up," the bass voice asked breaking the sickening silence of the room.

"Mother always told me if I've got nothing good to say, say nothing at all," was Spike's dry reply as he shoveled more noodles into his already stuffed mouth.

"Christ, you damn Hoover vacuum, one day you're gonna choke to death and I sure as hell ain't saving your scrawny ass! Now, since when do you listen to your mama?" Jet managed to say after recovering from the shock of Spike's horrid eating habits.

"I don't, but I figure you've heard enough of my complaints about the food. By the way, all the sticks I smoke are gonna kill me already; I could do without the high cholesterol." That comment was greeted with several swears under Jet's breath and a slight chuckle on Faye's behalf. Her brief smile was reflected in his eyes, and made him wonder if she'd really taken him on his offer.

"Well I'm damned that you still feed him after his rude-ass comments," Faye addressed to a souring Jet.

Folding his arms and leaning back into his chair he replied, "Everyday I ask myself the same question. Then again I think it's the devil's way of punishing me for ever taking him into my ship."

"Screw you guys, I'm going to bed," and with that Spike rose from his seat, brushing his fingertips lightly on Faye's expose back, and left without even taking his wares to the kitchen sink. He turned around just once to see her straighten up as the gooseflesh made its way up her spine.

"You okay there Faye?" Jet asked upon seeing her sweat dropped face.

"Yep!" was the squeal before she too scurried off to her room.

"Wait, you didn't wash your—or fuck you two nasty bitches!" Jet fumed as he slammed one robotic hand on the table, causing the wood to splinter just a bit. "Just my fucking luck now huh? Damn it if I don't kick their asses out my damn ship now!"

-

Faye hadn't slept a wink since she entered her room. She lay there on her bed, the mattress springs, if it existed, throbbing her back with each shift of her weight. Where the hell did Jet get these cheap ass beds? And then she wondered…

_Is Spike's bed just as hard, or would it be softer as he's lain on a bed more than a hooker on a good Friday night?_

She turned on her side and pillowed her head on top of her hands as she envisioned how the night would go. Sex. That was the purpose of tonight. But how long had it been since she last heard the word? Granted she'd laugh herself to her grave the day anyone told her she was still a virgin, but that sensation, the emotions attached to the coupling; that was but a forgotten memory lost with her cryogenic sleep. Tonight though was granting her that opportunity to ignite those flames of passion, ones she'd only allow jackass boy to do for her. So it's settled, she'd join him in his bed for a night of bed shaking and sheet ruffling.

"12:00 am. Best I get prepared and be done with it." Opening her underwear drawer Faye pulled out a small gift wrapped parcel colored in an array of pastel pinks and lilac. "It's been a while Vicki, but you've got a purpose now." She unwrapped the parcel and put on the contents of the package before wrapping herself in her night robe, dabbing on some cherry lipgloss and heading out for a night of sure pleasure.

"Where Faye-Faye go this hour of night?" asked a sleepy Ed as she saw Faye tip toeing out of her room and down the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks and began to sweat drop, unsure how to explain herself. On her heels she slowly turned and with a hand nervously behind her head, she spoke.

"Oh Faye-Faye was just heading out to the kitchen for some water to drink."

"But kitchen is that way," she pointed in the opposite direction. "That way is Spikey-person's room."

"Ah, well, (fakes a yawn) Faye-Faye very tired and didn't realize where she was going."

"Why Faye-Faye wear less clothes than usual?" the inquisitive girl asked as she reflexively rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Glancing down Faye realized that the sash of her robe went undone to reveal the fact that she was wearing some very expensive lingerie. Thankfully Ed is too damn naïve to recognize what it was.

"Oh it just gets really hot in Faye-Faye's room sometimes. Now, off to bed Ed," and Faye pushed the girl in the direction of her room. She was glad when the munchkin came back, shocked to say the least for as sleekly as she left she returned with Ein loyally by her side. Later on did Jet find out that her father had died from cardiac arrest hence her return to the Bebop, but how Ed was able to find the nomadic crew…only the child prodigy could tell. Satisfied that she had fallen back to sleep, Faye quietly hustled down the hallway before anyone else woke up.

She closed the door as quickly as she'd opened it when she entered his room for the first time. It was dark, the only light emitted from the cigarette in his mouth. He was standing by his window watching the starless sky with a serene look on his face. Stubbing the stick out on the ashtray by his windowsill, he turned to her.

"I knew you'd come." He stood there in all his shirtless glory, wearing the same plain black trousers he'd sleep in every night. She saw the bullet wound in his shoulder, and fought back a tear as she recalled the day he came back.

Three weeks. She'd been searching for him for three damn weeks and out of nowhere he'd shown up, lying in his familiar spot on the yellow sofa watching television as though nothing had happened at all. He looked sickeningly pale, and death was etched all over his blood-caked face. She'd dropped the bottle of Vodka she'd just stolen from Jet's room and ran to him, just to make sure he was real. "Happy to see you too Valentine," he whistled when she came near, and again he allowed his comatose sleep to take over. He was hospitalized for three months after that; he'd taken a hell of a beating at the syndicate, but now it was all over. Vicious was dead, and so was Julia, but that angel from hell will never stop haunting the Bebop crew and she knew it, so long as Spike was alive and living there that is.

"I came prepared," Faye at last spoke as she returned to the present. She let her robe sweep down her body, touching every crevice before hitting the ground. Spike let loose a slight grin at the sight; he sees her almost everyday in a skimpy get up, yet watching her posed as she was now, in a black lacey brassiere with complementary boy shorts was just breath taking. She looked just like the models that endorse the brand-name sleepwear, and he loved it.

Nearing her he caressed her face, enjoying the delicacy of it all one last time. He would take this slow, relishing each moment like life itself counted on it. He kissed her, not with the fiery passion as before, but soft and gentle allowing the heat and tension between the two to build up.

_Hmm…cherries, _he said to himself as the flavour made contact with his taste buds. She truly came prepared, not only to be pleased, but to please. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in smoothly, and as always it was warmly welcomed. He held her closer to him as her arms snaked around his neck. Skillfully he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground as he began fiddling with the rims of her underwear.

"The bed," he husked out as he scooped her up bridal style and lay her on the bed. He hovered over her, watching the rosy expression on her face. She then pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "Show me heaven." With that he drew in another kiss from her, and carried those ministrations down from her breasts to her stomach, stopping at the dip and gently teasing the small hole. He continued further until he reached the second lacey barrier, taking his time as he pealed off the fabric. He licked his lips as he went down and suckled on the flesh between her legs, teasing and taunting as Faye's lustful cries were heard from overhead.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt such pleasure like that, and doubted that she ever did. The man clearly had skills in the bedroom, and she anticipated the moment when he would enter her.

The wetness of her skin told Spike she was more than ready, and the increasing pitch of her whimpers verified it. Anxiously he undid his trousers and shook them off as he prepped himself for entry. He looked down at her and stole another kiss. "I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered and bi-colored eyes locked with emerald ones, he thrust in slowly, giving her walls time to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" he asked as a tear made its way down her cheek. She nodded in accordance and he rocked their hips again in easy, tender motions. Faye held onto him as the speed of it all increased, clutching to his torso like a lifejacket.

"Spike," she hissed out as he triggered every tiny pleasure sensor in her body with each thrust of himself into her. Her legs found themselves around his waist again, squeezing down hard bonding the two together. The heat of it all was intense as their bodies moved in sync with each other, driving them both over the edge. When she dug her nails into his back Spike knew she was climaxing, and so was he. The tightness of her onto him, the friction that burned between their legs as he moved faster and faster was supernova. She cried out his name, long and hard as her world caved in and all she could breathe was Spike, and soon his body shuddered with cosmic pleasure as he released his seed into her.

He collapsed on top of her, both unable to say a word as they heaved on the other's chest, blood pumping madly through their systems. He had shown her heaven tonight, but in the morning she'd wake back up in hell. She stroked his hair tenderly lulling them both to sleep, but she didn't rest for long as now her fantasy was fulfilled and it was time to go back to the real world, a world where she was a Roma, he was a lone cowboy, and neither was suppose to love the other.

_The man's a jackass, _she recited in her head.

She rolled from under him and got up from the bed, collecting her clothes from the ground and hurriedly throwing on her robe.

"Faye…where are you going?" he asked behind close lids. The minute her warmth escaped him he felt himself lose all meaning. 'It's just sex' was the mantra he duped himself into thinking tonight was, but now those words were as empty as his bed had become. He's not suppose to feel, so why is he feeling?

"I don't belong here. See you later cowboy," she saluted as she left his room for the night.

--

_Stay with me won't you cowgirl?_

--

**Author's note: wow, it turned out longer than expected but I must say I'm really proud of this chp, it went a lot better than I thought. Now R&R plz and let me know if u feel the same way. Ja ne :)**


	3. Love is Wicked

**Watanabe: Let's see the stats shall we: - Reviews: 21, Hits: 1272 , Favs: 5, Alerts: 18, and only 2 chaps?...impressive for a first try at Bebop fanfic.**

**P.O.J.A: It's the best I've done yet ;) but I couldn't do it without the help and loving support of my readers, who by the way rock to the highest degree (throws out Hershey's kisses to readers). And there'd be no story without ****YOUR**** anime Mr. Watanabe. Also, the poem used in this chp isn't mine either, got it from a pic on animewallpapers(dot)com. pic is labelled cowboy(underscore)60(underscore)800**

**Watanabe: yeah, I guess it means I rock too huh?**

**P.O.J.A: …uh, yeah. Kidding, of course you rock! You made the best damn characters around (kami I love spike)! So, gonna tell us if Spike and Faye really did have something going on, or if he's still alive TT (clamps hands and prays)**

**Watanabe: enjoy the long overdue update readers ;-D**

**P.O.J.A: (Oo!)**

**Chapter 3**

_I want love, but it's impossible_

_A man like me, so irresponsible_

_A man like me is dead in places_

_Other men feel liberated_

_I can't love, shot full of holes_

_Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold_

_Don't feel nothing, just old scars_

_Toughening up around my heart_

His eyes fluttered open as he began to feel her warmth escape him yet again for the fifth time that week. Ever since that fateful night neither skipped a beat when it came to the tides of passion that overwhelmed them come nightfall. Faye would wait till everyone but one horny cowboy fell asleep to casually sneak into his room for another night of bed shaking. God it was awesome! Their sexual positions would change almost every time, but the emotions attached to the coupling remained the same—non existent. Neither would admit to the desires for one another emotionally. Not Faye when she'd scream his name aloud and silently pray that in the process she hadn't slipped and told him she loved him. Not Spike when he'd plunge into her the final time as he released his essence and think 'this is the woman I want to spend what's left of this life for me'.

She was about to leave the bed, he held her onto his chest, longer than he ought to, longer than he wanted himself to. Why he could never find the balls to ask her to stay Spike never knew. The words would linger and strum in his throat not once escaping his lips, lips that burned to touch Faye's own mouth again and roam her body as he freely had this past week. 'Why am I such a dick' he often thought.

"C'mon lunkhead, I've got to go now. Goodnight," a lethargic Faye mumbled as she rose from him once again, this time no longer restrained by the hand eager to imprison her to him.

"Yeah, in the morning," was his casual reply. No kiss goodbye, no 'thanks for the great sex again', no looking back they recited in their heads.

_But I want love, just a different kind_

_I want love, won't break me down_

_Won't brick me up, won't fence me in_

_I want a love, that don't mean a thing_

_That's the love I want. I want love_

"We'll be docking off in ten, so if you need to purchase anything, preferably with your _own _money," Jet said glaring to Faye who merely scoffed at the expression, "get your stuff ready 'cause when I hop aboard again who gets left behind stays behind."

"What crawled up his ass?" Spike mumbled to Faye as he lit another stick and flopped down onto his infamous yellow sofa.

"Dunno. So, will you be docking off?"

"Nah, I think I'll use my free time here to catch up on some zees."

'Like he doesn't get enough of it already' Faye silently thought. "Alright, but I did hear that there's a bar nearby the dock. Care to share a drink with me after your well deserved rest?"

"Hmm, alcohol and sex, sounds good to me," he chuckled lightly, earning a blush and a glare on Faye's behalf. The vixen merely stormed off after thinking all the while how truthful the situation became. He expected it from her now, but did that make her cheap? No, she wanted it too, and besides she had the power to refuse his requests or not. The problem was she never had the to strength to do so, because it was all she'll ever have with Spike, and even that moment no matter how contemptible it seemed was a moment treasured with the person that meant something in her life now.

The Bebop landed with a rumble, yet Spike moved not an inch with the racket. "Okay kiddies, I'm off. Be back at no later than o' 1900," Jet bellowed as he made his descent out the ship to gather the necessary items and groceries.

"Faye-Faye, we go shopping now?" a hyperactive Ed asked walking on a handstand towards her female counterpart.

"Yeah, but you have to remember to return to the ship at 5 o'clock because that's when Faye-Faye is going to the bar."

"Is Spikey-person going to join you too?" she asked with golden orbs of pure innocence.

Looking back at the couch potato she replied, "Providing he gets the energy to get off his lazy backside" and the girls too left for their day of shopping delight.

"Alone at last," he sighed dreamily to himself as he turned on the television to catch up on the latest bounty news, but somehow he never heard the words the reporters were saying as all his mind saw was a purple-haired girl in a skimpy yellow get up.

_I want love on my own terms_

_After everything I've ever learned_

_Me, I carry too much baggage_

_Oh man I've seen so much traffic_

He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep, but then again it didn't feel like a dream. More of a déjà vu, one he most certainly didn't mind reliving.

He allowed her the honour of taking the lead, and so she straddled him like a prized stallion, eager to reach her climax. Faye ran slender hands up and down his sweat-slicked skin loving the wetness of it, and more so loving the feel of him inside her; it meant intimacy, one she felt he'd never give her excepting these circumstances. Again, for the sake of wanting this false compassion, she gave into the sin. He felt her buck under him, knew she was coming close to the point of no return as her nails now sank into his flesh. Taking them in his Spike entwined their fingers giving Faye leverage as she increased the pace of her movements. Her whimpers turned into moans, which grew into screams as she chanted his name like a mantra. Spike soon found himself in her position as he felt the orgasm seep into his system. He unlaced their hands and sat upright, holding her closer to him as he delved deeper and faster until her release came, and soon after he too was relieved of his sexual tension. She collapsed on top of him, drinking in the scent of sweat and good sex that his body reeked of as he lazily drew small circles in the small of her back. It felt good to be this close to him without worry of rejection, but how long would it last?

It hadn't even been a decent 5 minutes yet she was gearing up to leave again. Her heart still thumped loudly against his as it struggled to regain a healthy pace, but it wasn't enough to make her stay just a bit longer. Why was the woman in such a damn hurry to leave?

"Where you off to already?" Spike mumbled in her ear before she could rise from him.

"To my room where I belong before Jet or Ed catches me sneaking into it."

"C'mon woman, catch your breath first then leave as you wish."

"You asking me to stay?" Faye asked nonchalantly with a raised brow, her heart quickening its pace just a bit as she awaited his reply.

"Misery loves company," was the smooth reply before he kissed her gently on the forehead and slapped her on the bottom to send her off. Faye wasn't sure which surprised her more, the kiss or the slap but soon brushed both off as she gathered her clothes and was off again leaving Spike to wallow in the darkness of his room, the fresh chill of his bed.

'Is it so wrong to want her to spend the night with you? So what if Jet finds out, fuck him! He can't kick you out; I bring in more woolongs than he could in his finer days. 'Course, the woman spends a good bit when we're not looking, and half it ends up in repairs, but still. I'm a shithead, end of story. A shithead that refuses to bring another ghost into his life. A shithead that needs to stop thinking with his dick and more with whatever brain cells still alive in that noggin of mine. I should end this, tell her not to come back again and let everyone live their merry fucking lives as before. She'll probably agree, after all she runs out of there faster than a 100m sprinter. Why does she run? Why isn't she begging me to stay? Is she that afraid of what Jet may do?'

"Christ I'm such a dumb fuck!" he exclaimed with an outlandish laugh as he slapped himself silly on the forehead. "Did it ever occur to you that she just may like you? Why else would she put a glock to your head when you left to fight Vicious? Why else would she trust someone like you to sleep with? Why else would she run? If she stays she thinks it'll make her weak, vulnerable, and give away her feelings. And why doesn't she want to love a man like me? Because…" he started, but dropped his tone to almost a whisper as he drew upon the revelation himself. "…Julia. She thinks I'm still in love with her."

'Are you? No, at least I don't think so. She doesn't haunt me as often, hardly ever since Faye and I began sleeping together come to think of it. It's just…I don't want another life on my hands, at least from someone I care about, no matter how loud and obnoxious or very similar to you or kind at times or…Christ, you like her too don't yah? Ha ha, ladies and gentlemen there you have it, Spike Spiegel likes Faye Valentine! And what's he gonna do about it? There's nothing to fear now, no Red Dragon, no Julia, just...us…' and with that he drifted off to another world.

_So bring it on, I've been bruised_

_Don't give me love that's clean and smooth_

_I'm ready for the rougher stuff_

_No sweet romance, I've had enough_

"You're late Spikey-person! Late, late, late, late, late, late, la—" Before Ed could sing any more of her 'late' song in his throbbing head Spike grabbed the tomboy by her mouth and sealed it shut.

"Jeez Ed, deafen me why don't you?" He sat upright now, cursed when his hand came out empty of cigarettes, and then opted to use the stick he stubbed out earlier. Releasing his grip he asked, "now what am I late for?"

"Faye-Faye!" she squealed, jumping onto his stomach like a spring board before jumping over the couch and disappearing into the hallways of the Bebop.

"Shit!" was all Spike had time to say as he glanced at his watch and scurried off to the bar.

"Where you in such a rush to? We leave in half an hour!" Jet bellowed as his scrawny companion dashed off to God knows where. Just then he heard rustling above his head and saw a flash of orange from the vents.

"Ed, get down now," he commanded and like the obedient child she was, she did such by only sticking out her head to view the world topsy-turvy.

"Ed, why are you in the vent system?" Jet asked a bit perturbed at the eccentric girl's behaviour.

"Going to make Faye-Faye room better!" she bubbled with excitement, almost falling flat atop her head.

"What's wrong with Faye's room?"

"Saw Faye-Faye wear teeny winy clothes other day, and she bought more today. She say room to hot sometimes, then went to get water, but (giggle) she was going to Spikey-person's room! Silly Faye-Faye," was all she said before vanishing into the ventilation.

"Easy Black Dog, easy. Let's pretend we didn't hear Ed say in her naïve way that Spike and Faye are probably fucking the daylights out of each other, and return to repairing their ships." Under that false pretence Jet hummed merrily to the garage where his work awaited him, furious on the inside for he knew one day something like that would happen right under his nose.

--

The place had a warm air about it that screamed aristocracy; the soft lighting of the rooms and booths, the sleek polish of the hardwood bar table and stools, the elegant laughter of the inebriated as jokes passed left to right amongst the booth's attendants, almost in sync with the jazzy undertones struck by the grand piano. Spike felt a bit out of place as he entered, but he didn't care knowing that at least he wore more clothing compared to fine lady that brought him here. Now where could she be?

He heard a laugh followed by a snort you'd have to be deaf to miss. So misplaced was the noise it inevitably belonged to one person. Following the sound he soon found her, sitting crossed legged with a martini glass in one hand, the other trying to muffle her mirth, and a handsome young blonde sitting adjacent to her holding a snifter enjoying the sounds brought forth by his joke.

"I didn't know they allowed pigs into this snazzy place," Spike said as he interjected their jollity. Faye stopped laughing almost immediately, but instead of swearing at him she gave a petit smile and introduced him to her friend.

"Henri Hemmingway, pleasure," and he extended a well manicured hand to greet Spike's only to be met with a "Yeah" followed by a nod. Faye glared at him for his lack of propriety but he paid her no mind, his focus was on the pretty boy before him.

"Pardon his impoliteness Henri."

"So this is Spike Spiegel. I've heard much about you," he said, cerulean eyes glistening under the light of the chandelier.

"And I've heard nothing about you," was Spike's fluid response. Again Faye growled at him, and her constant defence of this stranger began to irritate the hell out of him. Before Henri could say another word Faye interrupted in fear that he may be insulted again.

"Henri's an intergalactic businessman. Actually, he's the grandson of the infamous James Hemmingway."

"The pharmacy dude?"

"Yes, like my grandfather I too specialize in pharmaceuticals."

"So how do you know each other?" Spike asked awaiting the point of the story.

"Actually, we just met but I've known his grandfather for years. In fact, he was my boyfriend, before the accident."

"But he's like a hundred and something Faye!"

"He's not that old Spike and neither am I!" she boldly stated. He looked at Henri to see his reaction towards her age but he made no notice of their argument.

"Whatever. Hey, it's about time we bolt this place before Jet leaves our sorry asses behind," he said motioning with his hand for her to join his departure.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer, but it was a pleasure to meet you," a doleful Faye said as she rose from her seat.

"Do you think this Jet person would mind if you and your friends join me at my house for dinner tonight? It would be nice to meet the occupants of the Bebop that housed the lovely Miss Valentine here," Henri kindly appealed.

"I don't think Jet would appreciate you putting a stranger's meal in preference to his," Spike commented indicating clearly that he wanted nothing to do with rich boy and his fancy food, though a change of menu would be good for the stomach.

"Let's ask him now shall we," and Faye pulled out her communicator and dialled him up.

"What now Faye?" asked the tired cyborg when his face came into view.

"A friend of mine has requested the presence of the Bebop crew at his mansion for dinner tonight. Do you think it's possible—"

"I'll get Edward ready right away!" he beamed on the other side. _Free decent meal, no lazy bastards to serve, there is a God. _"Where shall I meet you?"

"At a bar three blocks from the flower shop where the Bebop is. See you soon," she winked and ended transmission.

Jet arrived in less than 5 minutes with a rather dolled-up Edward by his side.

"Shall we then?" Henri asked Faye as he put forth his arm for her.

"Let's," and off they went to his limousine to take them to his house.

--

"You have a superb household Mr. Hemmingway, and I must say the meal was delicious," Jet exclaimed with the courtesy of the true gentleman he is. Spike just scoffed and grumbled a "sell out" towards his companion whilst he stuffed his mouth full with a steak.

"Spike!" Faye cried out aghast that he would carry his horrid table manners to such a posh environment.

"You can call me Henri Mr. Black, and leave him be Faye he seems quite famished," Henri consoled resting a gentle hand atop hers earning a minor glare on Spike's behalf.

"Yeah Faye gimme a break. It's been forever since I had a meal my stomach agreed to, right Jet?" he replied and gave his friend a sarcastic grin. Jet simply shook his head at the lad and continued his conversation with Henri.

"So please do tell me how you and our Faye were acquainted, and please you can call me Jet."

"You see I was at the bar tonight, just to clear my head from work, and I saw Miss Valentine here downing vodka like her life depended on it. She seemed pretty upset, kept looking at the time, so I figured I'd leave her be until her date arrives."

"It wasn't a date," Spike and Faye intervened concurrently.

"Yes, of course. I sat a respectful two stools away from her and kept to myself, that is until I heard a glass break from her side. She was standing now, and looked at me as though she'd seen a ghost. Obviously I was confused as to why she was staring at me like that, but then she came up to me, looked me right in the eye and called me James, my grandfather. I know we have a striking resemblance, the only difference being that his eyes were a greenish/grey whilst mine are blue, but how could anyone so young who isn't family or friend know what my grandfather looked like in his youth?"

He took a drink of his wine and allowed Faye to continue from there.

"You see, before my accident I was involved with James, an aspiring doctor at the time. We broke up a mere week before that fateful trip actually. Anyhow, can you imagine my shock to see him, or what I thought was him, sitting mere feet away from me after all those years, and most importantly he hadn't aged a bit!"

"So that would make you," Spike asked referring to Henri.

"24 years of age Spike."

"Mr. Spiegel, please," he coolly replied. He intended to make life as difficult as possible for Faye and her living bank account. After all, that had to be the reason she's sitting and dining with him now as though they've been friends for years.

"My apologises. After that we cleared up a the misunderstanding, I bought her a drink and we just talked."

"Do you like Faye-Faye?" Ed suddenly asked, causing Faye to fight a blush and Spike to subdue the urge to kill the man in front of him.

"As a person, yes. She's quite the character; independent, intelligent, beautiful," he replied with much adoration in those blue orbs of his.

"And as more than?" Spike all but growled out.

"Well I'm now getting to know her so I can't quite say yet," he managed to say courtesy his own embarrassment at the question.

"I've heard you speak all night with a faint accent I can't quite pick up on. Care to tell of your origins?" Jet asked politely. Faye was much amazed and pleased at Jet's behaviour the entire night, a true gentleman she noted and had to thank him for that once they reached back at the ship.

"My mother was French, my father, like myself, was British. Because of my grandfather I was blessed into a life of nobility, but I thought nothing of it except being fortunate at living a comfortable life."

"Right, I almost forgot Faye lived the good life before she joined us," Jet said broodingly.

"Jet you make it sound as though we're deprived. Yeah maybe my life was more comfortable, but I still can't remember all that much about it to say I'll trade what I have with you guys to return to the lap of luxury."

"Yet it hasn't stopped you from stealing from us to buy all that expensive make up and shit now does it?" Spike asked with a bitter undertone.

"I can't steal what I rightfully own now can I Spiegel?" she replied icily whilst fuming on the inside. Why was Spike trying so hard to humiliate her?

"Okay kiddies, enough now. Henri, thank you again for the lovely meal. It was a pleasure to meet you, but we must be departing now," Jet said as he rose and shook Henri's hand in gratitude.

"The pleasure was all mine, it was nice to meet all of you. Faye, may I speak with you for a second, privately?" Henri asked and escorted her into the adjoining room. She returned a few minutes later, all smiles and rosy cheeks as she skipped her way to the limo that would take them to the Bebop.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Spike asked with the least bit of concern as he rummaged through the mini bar.

"Henri asked me on a date for tomorrow. Now before you say anything Jet I already told him it'll be impossible for me to stay another day here, but he insisted that he has a friend that owns a ship and will take me back whenever I'm ready to meet you guys."

"Well if you've got yourself organized why not then," was Jet's kind response.

"Thank you so much Jet!" Faye squealed as she all but choked him to death.

"Poor man," Spike said shaking his head as he took a swig of the fine beer served.

"What was that Spike?" Faye asked knowing only the worst could be said about her from him.

"I said he'll be a poor man when you're done with him. C'mon Faye be realistic here, the only thing that man can give you that we can't is money at your fingertips."

"How about great sex?" was the smug reply that struck a nerve with Spike.

"Low blow gold digging she-devil, low blow."

"Christ Spike, can't you just be happy for me for once? You should be thanking the gods for letting Henri take me in. I'll be out of your hair, your bank account as you so rightfully claim, no more Faye to annoy the shit out of you. Yet there you were at dinner insulting your life away at the two of us…you know what, forget it. Jet, I was asked to do more than join him for dinner tomorrow, I was asked to stay. And I think I will," was all she said before the limo stopped and she jumped out and into the ship to gather her things. Edward somersaulted her way up the ramp to go help her Faye-Faye, ruining her dress in the process, but Jet held Spike back with a firm grip to his collar before he too could go in.

"Jesus Spike do you have to be an asshole to the girl?" he snarled at the youngster who just looked away and tried to shrug his way out of Jet's grasp.

"Let go Jet," he said sternly.

"Not until to you answer me. The ole gal's finally found an ounce of happiness in someone, someone who doesn't seem to want her only for their personal nightly pleasures, and there you go rattling off like some jealous ex." Spike shot Jet a look of pure hatred and incredulity. How did he find out about them sleeping together, and why was he so adamant in his assumption of Spike's envy of the couple.

"We were never together, and she's not some cheap slut I use to my convenience Jet. Now let me the fuck go," Spike countered with mismatched eyes steely cold now.

"Did you make her feel any less? Just…fuck," and exasperated he released his grip on the boy, but before he entered the ship he heard Spike begin to speak.

"A wise man once said, 'if love is the answer, can you rephrase the question?' " The statement produced a small chuckle on Jet's behalf as he found the words somewhat true in their meaning. He wondered how many men lived by that statement, and if the asshole saying it now once went by that code of honour.

"Really? And what happened to that man?"

Spike came side to side with Jet now, never looking him in the face as he said, "turned out he was a lunkhead who let the best damn thing that ever happened to him slip away without a fight," and entered without another word said. Jet understood now that the jackass actually cared for the girl, and his pride and past kept him from loving her as he ought to.

"Too bad nobody told that lunkhead it's never too late to fight for love," Jet mumbled to himself as he closed the doors of his ship and went to bid Faye his final goodbye.

_But I want love, just a different kind_

_I want love, won't break me down_

_Won't brick me up, won't fence me in_

_I want a love, that don't mean a thing_

_That's the love I want. I want love _


	4. Come back to me

P

**P.O.J.A: I'm back!!**

**Watanabe: (yawns) it took yah long enough. You've had me and your new readers out there waiting on this update.**

**P.O.J.A: Wait a min…OMIGOSH! I'M UP TO 2255 PLUS HITS!! What rock was I hiding under? Is this for real?**

**Watanabe: As real as you make it. I must say you're doing fine thus far right readers?**

**P.O.J.A: (blushes mildly) I try my best, I really do. But if you guys didn't support me like this I wouldn't have the inspiration to do any of it. So thanks A BILLION times over for all those that helped contribute to the aforementioned statistic. You're helping me make a personal fanfic history…I'm so happy!!**

**Watanabe: Glad that you are. Now tell me more about this pretty boy you've added to my story. What does he really want with Faye?**

**P.O.J.A: (snickers sinisterly) you'll just have to read on to see dear Watanabe…read on…**

**Chapter 4**

_I remember when my heart broke_

_I remember when I gave up loving you_

_My heart couldn't take no more of you_

_I was sad and lonely._

_I remember when I walked out_

_I remember when I screamed I hated you_

_But somehow deep inside still loving you_

_Sad and lonely…_

_- Keyshia Cole_

The week after Faye left passed peacefully; quite a bore if you ask the remaining occupants of the Bebop. Things were…normal, if you'll like to call it that. There was a decent amount of food left in the fridge for a change, Jet was no longer 'mysteriously' missing bottles upon bottles of McCormick, the bathroom had lost its floral fragrant scent, and a certain cowboy reclaimed his title as being the most wretched bastard aboard the ship. His habits had worsened beyond Jet's comprehension, and his solitary notions became a daily mantra now. He'd lock himself in his room for hours training till he surpassed his limits, eat and critique the meal of the day, then train some more. Quite frankly his attitude pissed the hell out of Jet, and he for one wasn't about to stand for Spike's BS anymore.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Before I break this door in half open it now you ungrateful son of a—"

"What do you want now Black Dog?" Spike stood at the door entrance leaving space for Jet to see inside the room murky with cigarette smoke, but not enough to enter it. His eyes were bloodshot; a startling oddity from the most indolent man alive, and his body reeked of a long day's workout.

"You look like shit," was all Jet could muster at that point.

"Tell me something I don't know." A brief moment of silence passed before Spike proceeded to close the door on his mate, when a robotic hand stopped it short.

"Cut the crap now Spiegel. Why don't you just get off your god damn high horse and tell the ole gal how you feel? You're making everyone onboard as shitty as you." He glared intently at the Bebop captain, but those mismatched eyes held neither anger nor hurt, only emptiness at his statement.

"There's nothing to be said. She made the choice for both of us, so piss off." With nothing more to be exchanged between the men Spike returned to his hole of darkness, and Jet to the hanger to prep the Swordfish II for another bounty hunt.

Bounties. They were never really the same again. He grew accustomed to using her feminine wiles as bait for the sex-hungry, which made for an easy catch if you ask Jet, but she was also a useful asset; anyone who's ever seen her use that Glock of hers will testify to that. She drank, swore, and gave him as much hell as the moss-haired bastard he called friend, but she was always good…good to them at least. And the eccentric genius that travelled with them had become fond of her, too fond for Jet's liking. But hey, the kid needed some type of female companionship, one which Faye gave relentlessly.

He missed her, as did Ed and Ein. Sadly, they were the only ones who had enough balls to admit it out loud.

--

Faye awoke utterly refreshed from probably the best sleep she had in years. This was undoubtedly a mattress, unlike that cardboard substitute Jet used back on the Bebop. Oh no, she was in heaven lying on her feather soft Queen-sized bed, slightly ruffled from the night's activities. She was grateful she hadn't lied to Spike when she said she'd be getting just as good sex from Henri as from him. Not just good, great. But to compare both experiences was one Faye couldn't find the words to do. They both brought her to a mind shattering climax, they were both as exciting as the other, but neither was forthcoming with their feelings towards her. Would they ever be? Faye loathed herself every time she subconsciously found herself trying to compare the two men, for she knew one of the reasons she left was to start afresh with a man that seemingly cared about her, not to dwell upon another too caught up in his past to see the present before him.

With that in mind Faye rose from the bed and turned to find her lover missing from his side. She felt a small pang in her chest; the scenario of waking up alone after such a night was too reminiscent of her times with Spike, but her worries were set aside as she found a red rose with a note attached to its stem on his pillow.

'_Bonjour mon cherie. I see you've overslept, but then again I can't blame you for after last night I almost fell prey to the wonders of your warmth myself this morning, had a phone call not disrupted my blissful moment. An emergency has arisen concerning one of our intergalactic clientele, one which I am obliged to attend to ASAP. But fear not for I should be finished in time for dinner tonight. When you're hungry simply ring the bell on your stand and Vincent would be up to serve you your breakfast. Feel free to explore the town if you wish. See you soon my Valentine. Henri.'_

Faye could hardly contain her elation after reading the letter. He was considerate enough to let her know of his whereabouts for the day _and_ have breakfast in bed ready for her.

"A true romantic aren't we Henri?" she sighed dreamily to herself, holding the paper close to her heart as it began thumping harder the more she envisioned how her night with Henri would go again. Excitedly she rang for her breakfast, eager to start the day quickly so that night will fall even faster.

After a hearty meal of authentic waffles with strawberry topping, real eggs, harsh browns and sausages Faye changed into one of the many dresses Henri bought for her as she mentally planned her day's agenda. But before she could leave the room, her communicator bleeped. Thinking it was her new lover, Faye scurried over to her nightstand to see that the number calling her belonged to the one and only Bebop.

_How could this be? I…I specifically asked Henri to have all transmissions except those from him blocked, especially that of the Bebop! Why would they be trying to contact me? __**Who**__ would be trying to contact me?_

But her question was soon answered as a ball of orange made its way onto the screen as Faye's voicemail came on.

"Faye-Faye! I leave a message after beep, just like you said. Beeeep! Ein says he miss you, and Jet clean your room everyday for you to come back, and Ed miss painting Faye-Faye toes all the colours of the rainbow! Red, and blue, and green, and purple…and YELLOW!" the girl sang loudly before the answering machine beeped again signalling the end of the message. Faye silently shook her head as she thought '_at least somebody misses me'._ Yet again before she could leave Ed came back into broadcast, but this time she was able to see Faye.

"Pretty dress Faye-Faye wear. I want a pretty dress too," the poor girl innocently sulked. Faye turned slowly, easing her way over as her mind tried to fathom how Ed was able to see her without her allowing the transmission to follow through.

"Ed?" she asked cautiously as she gingerly held her communicator for a closer view.

"Faye-Faye!" the girl bellowed, jumping up and down and cart wheeling upon hearing a response from her favourite gal pal.

"Shhh Ed, please! Now, who sent you to call me?"

"No one Faye-Faye. Tomato find you all by himself. Good Tomato," Ed replied, hugging her laptop like a teddy bear.

She was about to ask how on earth she broke through the firewall Henri created, but recoiled her foolish question remembering this was a child prodigy she was dealing with.

"Ed, is Jet or Spike around anywhere?"

"Spikey-person and Jet-man went hunting again. Pow, pow, pow!" she shouted emphasizing the sounds associated with a pistol as she made one using her hands. Satisfied that they won't hear her talking to Ed, she allowed the conversation to pursue.

"Faye-Faye leave yellow outfit in ship. Is Faye-Faye coming back to get it?"

"I'm sorry Ed, but I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon. You can keep the outfit if you like."

"Yippee! My room not hot like Faye-Faye old one, so Ed needs to get new blanket to feel warm…" the girl rambled on by herself. Faye couldn't help but smile at the tomboy; so full of energy and pure childhood simplicity. She was missing her company, no matter how much of an annoyance the girl was at times. But she'd never trade in her hyperactive friend for any amount of woolongs, a truth she'd for once stand by.

"Uh, Ed, I need you to do me a favour."

"ANYTHING!" was the screeching reply. Okay, maybe for a couple million woolongs, and it'd only be a day-long trade.

"I need you to _not_ tell Jet and _**especially**_ Spike that you were able to make contact with me, okay? This is our little secret, and you're only to call me when they've left for a bounty, understood?"

"Aye, aye captain," Ed saluted before there was a break in transmission and at long last, the girl was gone for good.

"I thought I'd never get to leave," Faye sighed as she dashed off and out to do a little shopping and sight-seeing before Henri returned.

--

"This way Mr. Hemmingway," the young intern said as she escorted the businessman to the meeting hall.

"Thank you Clarice," was his courteous reply as he entered the board room and commenced the meeting.

"Mr. Hemmingway, I was most displeased this morning to hear that yet again the shipment of our product has been delayed. We've been waiting for almost six months Mr. Hemmingway, **six months**!" shouted a perturbed podgy man who looked to be in his late fifties.

"I don't understand how you expect us to further endorse a product that has seemingly been non-existent for this period of time. Our patience is wearing thin, and unless you want your bank account to share the same fate—" started another investor. Unlike his former partner, he had contrasting sharp features and a pencil-thin frame, making him seem at least 5 years younger than his business counterparts.

"Gentlemen, please, if I may have a word," Henri intervened gently raising his hand to silence them all. "I understand your impatience at the product placement, and I thank you thus far for not extracting yourselves from this business venture, for I can assure you it will be most fruitful for us all in the end. And I'm not just talking about the economic benefits, for with this advancement in technology think of all the possibilities that lie ahead for us in the medical industry. We've accomplished more than we were able to fathom 30 years ago; imagine what we can accomplish with this new product generations to come."

"And how can these so-called 'accomplishments' be made if we have no product to sell?" the eldest of the shareholders inquired.

"You act as if it hasn't been made yet," Henri replied deferentially, not once losing his cool with the intolerant men. With that statement whispers were heard all around the room, many still holding their qualms from before despite the news.

"So let me pretend for a minute here that your bullshit story is true. Let's all pretend that product manufacture has begun, and shipping is underway. I'm sure most of you old geezers are so wrapped up in that issue to raise the most important question of them all: product success. So please answer my question young Hemmingway, what is the success rate of this new product?" asked the most suspicious of them all, a buff rugged brunette in his mid forties.

Henri smiled his sweetest smile at the intense man, earning a scowl from his behalf, as he replied "99.7 percent success." The room went agape at the statistics, with some applauding the young blonde at his ingenious breakthrough whilst mentally scolding themselves for ever doubting him. The brunette by the name of Claude von Buch however refused to settle for what he considered faulty data.

"You've forgotten the other 0.3 percent. What happens then young Hemmingway? You've left room for much error to—"

"Oh bugger off you miserable old man. Pardon his stubbornness Henri, he's going through a bitter divorce with the mistress," whispered the eldest, a fond friend of Henri's grandfather James.

"It doesn't matter what he's going through Mr. Winchester, Claude's forever going to be stubborn where I'm concerned."

"What did that old scrooge expect? Ever since James saw your interest in the medical field he cultivated _you_ to take after him, not his arrogant assistant." Henri sighed gently at the memory, and hoped that with his latest discovery he was doing his grandfather proud.

"Alright gentlemen, if that is all I must bid you adieu. I have a meeting scheduled with our manufacturers in an hour's time. Thank you," and the chivalrous blonde made his exit.

-

"You're late Mr. Hemmingway," an ominous voice shadowed behind a red screen glass was heard say. Henri glanced at his watch; 30 seconds past the hour. He'd been told his new corporate partners were a bit exacting, but this was just being ridiculous.

"Ah yes, my apologies."

"Have a seat if you may" and a light shone from above indicating his seat centred in the darkened room.

"Thank you. I assume engineering is doing swell. Your subordinates have yet to—"

"Our subordinates as you say are rightfully that. They know nothing of what they speak," another menacing voice said.

"Pardon me, but I seem to be misunderstanding something here. Are you trying to tell me that development on the product hasn't begun?" Henri asked with much bafflement and anger.

"I'd advise you to watch your tone Mr. Hemmingway where it concerns your superiors." Henri straightened immediately upon recognition of his status in this place, but the seething umbrage at their incompetence of their end of the bargain was clearly seen blazing in those cerulean pools. "To answer your question, no development has been made, and will continue to progress as such until your part to play in our endeavour has been completed."

"I can affirm to you that my end is being fulfilled, much sooner than anticipated. With no course to complain in that respect I humbly ask that you commence at least some part in the manufacturing process so that things can run more smoothly. Our investors have been effortlessly placing their trust and money into my hands—"

"Our concern is not what your investors think of you Mr. Hemmingway. All we need to know is that your job be completed and this product is a success. You already know the benefits of this 'discovery', as you so nicely put it, for the both of us." Henri continued to listen on in cold silence, trying his hardest not to lose his composure with the panel.

"If you so boldly claim to be on top of things, the least we can do for now is have a shipload ready for distribution within the next two weeks. Your research team remains here to ensure things flow as they should. Tell your investors they can rejoice, their stocks are in good hands. And Mr. Hemmingway, don't mess up. That will be all" and with that the lights were cut off and a figure from nowhere was present to escort Henri out of the building.

_Damn it if this thing doesn't go through! I've gotten too far now to let those tight-assed fuckers mess it up for me. Sigh. At least some good's happening; what would I have done without you Faye Valentine? You came into my life right on time…_

--

Despite the short conclusions of both meetings more things continued to arise where current pharmaceuticals and interlinked businesses were concerned, and thus Henri had to sadly miss dinner with Faye. It hadn't bothered her much though, for after her day of shopping and exploring Faye was much too tired to do anything later on. It seemed though that as the days progressed Henri became more work oriented, but this only made room for Faye and Ed to continue their 'secret conversations'.

"Look at Ed Faye-Faye!" Ed beamed as she placed down her laptop and modelled her new outfit, a familiar number to Faye. The woman couldn't help but laugh seeing the tomboy try to pose Vogue in her yellow jumpsuit and white boots. It was as sweet as it was ridiculous to watch, and neither girl could help but laugh outlandishly at the scenario.

"I think yellow just may be your colour Ed," Faye managed to say in between snorts. So caught up in her reverie Ed didn't hear the pair of old loafers dragging its way along the corridor, drawn to the variety of noises coming from her room.

"Yo Ed, what's with all the…" Spike began, but stopped short of a full sentence with one glance at Edward's apparel. The masculine voice amongst the squeaks silenced Faye almost immediately as she feverously tried to break transmission before he saw her. Luckily, Ed was quick on her toes…literally. Without skipping a beat she used the point of the boot to conjure up a game on the Tomato, consequently breaking her connection with Faye. Unfortunately, Spike had heard the woman's snort a mile away, so no amount of visual hiding could've stopped him from knowing who it was Edward was speaking with.

"Do I dare ask why you're dressed like that?"

"Does Ed look pretty like Faye-Faye?" she asked cutely, batting her eyes for emphasis.

_That girl needs to find a new idol._

"If you consider looking like an old hag pretty, by all means you're the belle of the ball," was his curt reply. Par routine he fiddled in his pocket for a stick and his Zippo, and par routine one was missing in action.

_Damn it if I have to sew these things onto my clothes!_

"Here!" Ed jumped up and produced a lighter for Spike to use on his limping cigarette.

"Where did you get this?" the cowboy curiously asked. What on earth was a child like this doing with an object like that? Well, she was wearing Faye's stuff after all, and surely taking off her boots she showed Spike where Faye had hidden her smoking articles.

"That woman. Speaking of…care to tell me why you were speaking to her just now?" he finally asked as he puffed out a long awaited smoke.

Edward shrugged her shoulders, clearly pretending to be oblivious to what Spike was talking about. Spike on the other hand, wasn't buying it for one second.

"If you tell me where Faye-Faye is I'll take you to her," he sang as he released yet another puff of smoke.

"Spikey-person!" Ed screamed before lunging herself into his arms. Spike let out an 'oof' as he allowed the girl a five second cling before prying her off like a crowbar.

"Now Ed, is she still at that fancy place with the yellow-haired man?"

"Uh…Ed dunno. But Ed see Faye-Faye wear pretty dresses, and smile plenty!" He figured she'd be glad to rid herself from their poverty, most of which she contributed to, but he'd never expect that someone other than himself would make her smile the way Ed said she was glowing. She'd allowed him to see her feeble points, to explore every crevice of her being, not pretty boy. But he knew better; Faye didn't want just the physical, not anymore, and at long last he'd found it in his heart to do the same. So what if she's happy now, Spike knew the only way Faye could find true happiness is with him, for no one can ever love that Honkey Tonk woman like he could!

"Okay Ed, here's what I want you to do. Next time you speak to Faye, ask her if she's living with the yellow-haired man. Next ask her if you can speak with him. If he's not there, then I want you to tell her you have to go 'cause you think you hear me coming, and then we'll get ready to leave and meet her. Whatever you do by Christ _don't_ tell her we're coming to visit, do you hear me?" he said sternly, and his warning was met with several nods of apprehension after.

Their next conversation was surprisingly the next day. Spike asked Jet to prep the Swordfish for an immediate launch if anything, and when confronted as to his whereabouts the cowboy simply replied 'I'm gonna get what's rightfully mine for a change'. As arrogant as it sounded, Jet was for the most content that the miserable lunkhead was admitting some part of his feelings for Faye.

Spike listened on by the doorway of Ed's room, waiting for his cue.

"Is the yellow-haired man here today Faye-Faye?"

"Actually he just left Ed. I know you wanted to speak with him, but he's been really busy with a new project so maybe a next time okay?" At the sound of that golden sentence Spike hurried to the hanger and administered the launch sequence, hoping Ed would close off things in time. Yes he made a promise, and he wasn't holding back on his word, but it wouldn't hurt much if the girl wasn't present to witness his confession.

"Wait Spikey-person!" In no time Ed found herself buckled in and just as ready as the pilot to set off to see their Faye-Faye.

The vixen sighed dreamily on her lounge chair by the pool, body at complete ease as the sun continued to shower it with golden kisses. The days without her beau increased as the week was progressing, but the peace and welcome warmth felt from her new family was ever present. She had begun to truly appreciate the place; the authenticity of its nature was almost surreal. Nonetheless there were moments when she'd wonder how her old family was functioning in her absence. From her conversations with Ed she knew Jet kept cleaning her room ever so often like a shrine, probably in hopes that she'll return one day expecting to see her things spick and span, and the dog missed eating after her, but she never mentioned how 'Spikey-person', as she fondly calls him, was coping without her. Faye thought just as well, maybe better now that she wasn't there to humbug him daily, but her heart couldn't allow her to escape the fact that she still cared about him deeply regardless how he felt towards her.

_I need to get over myself. He doesn't care about anyone but his angel…his darling Julia. That eye of his will forever rot in the past with her, and there's nothing I can do to change that._

After taking her spoonful of reality Faye decided she roasted enough and was about to jump into the cool blue waters when she heard an outcry coming from the main gates. The servants were in a frenzy, calling for immediate security personnel and ordering Faye to stay where she was whilst they dealt with the intrusion. Ms. Valentine of course was too hard of hearing to care what they thought she should do, and as such investigated the matter herself.

"God I must be dreaming." As she came out front a gush of wind whipped at her violently, settling slowly as the aircraft came into full landing. By then several guards were armed and ready for the invader, and before commands could be given Faye's worst fears came rushing forth to slap her in the face.

"Faye-Faye!"

"It's just a kid, should we take him out with the taser?" an officer exclaimed.

"I don't know if to take him out or lock him in a cage for the zoo!" cried another officer as he distressingly watched Ed bounce all over as she approached Faye.

"No, leave her alone. It's okay…I know them," Faye said motioning the guards to leave as their aid was not needed.

"Edward miss Faye," the girl beamed with eyes almost as bright as the midday sun as she embraced her prodigal friend. Faye continued to look ahead gravely, waiting to curse the daylights out of the man that brought them here.

"Ed, would you like to go for a swim? There's a pool in the back I was just about to take a dip in. Ask very nicely one of the ladies wearing a white headdress and apron to give you a bathing suit, and tell them Ms. Valentine sent you okay?" With a brief nod Ed was by the pool faster than a jackrabbit.

"Didn't know slut came in size small," the voice that she'd been awaiting finally said as the owner stood serenely at his ship, easing his way into a well deserved smoke.

"Fuck you Spiegel." The venom in which she spoke with startled Spike a bit; he knew she'd be upset to see him, but this was too much.

"I think I should save that for your rich boyfriend, won't you agree?" he challenged as he now stood nose to nose with her. Not a second after that sentence was uttered Faye retorted with the mother of all slaps to the face, shocking both Spike and her in the process, but she didn't regret the action for his comment was more than inappropriate.

Spike stood speechless as he watched 'his woman' stand defiant with her clenched fists and teeth, boiling over tenfold with anger, emeralds glazed with insult and betrayal. He'd hurt her worse than he ever did, clearly contradicting the purpose of his visit. He had to make it up to her before she was gone for good, and in one sweeping motion Spike crushed Faye's mouth with his own, holding her closer to him than any normal kiss ever allowed. For the briefest of seconds Faye had forgotten why she was upset, but as her hands made contact with untamed mossy locks instead of the golden tresses she grew accustomed to, she shoved him away from her and wiped her mouth clean.

"What do you want from me?" she said choking on the words as tears began to well.

"I want you to realise this is not where you belong and to get your ass back on the Bebop," Spike replied sounding more exasperated than he intended.

"What makes you think I don't belong here? How dare you firstly trick Ed into bringing you here _uninvited_, then you have the audacity to insult me in my new home? Who the hell do you think you are Spike?"

"The man that gives more of a damn about you than that blonde prick!" His words, a cocktail of passion and rage, sent Faye spiralling into a sea of emotions herself. Was he serious, or was he just on some jealous binge with the notion that she belonged to him and no one else?

"I'm tired of your games Spike, truly I am. You don't even know him, or how he feels about me, so to be frank you have no right to cast judgement on our relationship like that. I never asked you to care about me, and I'd rather you do the same." Faye wearily walked away from him, but as he spoke she slowed her movements to at least hear him out this final time.

"You're right, you never asked me to lay out whatever feelings I had for you. And being the asshole I was I complied with that unspoken request, knowing all the while it wouldn't do any good. Faye…we're too alike and different at the same time. We relate to each other's suffering, heck we thrive on it sometimes. But as miserable as we may seem there's something about us that just clicks and you know it. If I didn't care about you I would've stopped you the minute you packed to leave 'cause I felt maybe this guy would do you more just than I ever could. I figured I was letting you go to a better life with a better man. But I was wrong Faye, 'cause no one on this fucking solar system knows you like I do, and no one can make you happier than I can."

Faye turned around eager to see his expression, and instead of finding the usual slouched aloof lunkhead she found a man standing proud and true to his word, those bi-coloured orbs holding a vulnerability Faye never thought Spike capable of showing. He also looked dishevelled; when she ran her fingers through his head earlier she noticed many tangles in them, he had visibly lost some colour to his face, and he had kept his five o'clock shadow for the first time since she met him. So he was more miserable since she left.

"Are you just gonna stand there or—" but Faye didn't give him chance to finish his complaint as she ran into his arms for a kiss unlike any they've shared before, the vigour and zest of the action almost volcanic. She hadn't known when she began crying, but one thing she did know, Spike was right. If he was serious about what he said then yes, he is the only one that can make her happier than she could ever fathom.

"Come back to the Bebop Faye, come back to me," he whispered amiably into her ears as he held her close in his arms, and close to his heart.

"I will Spike, but I have to talk to Henri about this first. I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way."

"Shhh, don't worry about it. If he cared about you, he'll understand," Spike replied cradling her into his arms for a final time.

"You should go; he'll be back any minute now."

"Yeah. Call when you're ready and I'll come get yah," Spike said as he tilted her chin for a kiss goodbye. "Edward, let's go!"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" the bubble of orange sang as she cartwheeled her way to Spike carrying what appeared to be a box of treats.

"Nice Sophie lady say Ed get something to go home with. Says Ed can share with Ein too!"

"What about Spikey-person, don't I get a lil something?" but his question was met with a tongue sticking out as the bundle of all things hyper made her way into the Swordfish. Soon the pilot himself was settled in, giving his gal a quick salute as he made his departure. Faye watched on starry-eyed, with dreams of a brighter future with the man she loved dancing melodiously in her head, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't the only one watching Spike take off.

--

_Better watch your back cowgirl!_

--

**Author's note: my chps are just getting longer as the story progresses, no? But I hope with the length the quality hasn't changed. My deepest apologies for the long update but alas it will be a while again till I write something as I'm going into final exams next Tuesday (until June 10****th****) After that though, expect much more S&F love and wait to see what's really the deal with this Henri man and his business venture. See u in chp 5 and plz R&R. Thanks for your support again ;)**


End file.
